


Untitled Drabble #6

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-25
Updated: 2006-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #6

"Duo, wait!" Sister Helen's voice rang out after the boy who was defiantly stomping down the main aisle of the church. He was paralell with the statue, the one of Mary with the wreath of flowers in her hair when she caught up with him.

She put a restraining hand on his arm and sighed. "Oh, Duo, you did it /again/.

Anger and guilt flared in him. Anger at himself for his lack of control and guilt for letting her down once again. He always let them down. That's why people left him. Trying not to cry he lashed out, placing blame where it belonged. "It was /their/ fault.../theirs/!"

Her mouth dropped in surprise at the vehemence of his outburst. She should be use to it by now, but his usual sunny dispostion tended to make her forget about the anger and passion that burned underneath. "How can you say that, when it was /you/ that sent the other kids to hospital?"

Duo blinked. Kids? He had thought he'd only really injured one. Maybe he had been more out of control then he'd thought. He gulped down the fear creeping in, trying to hold onto his anger. "Yeah...but..."

"Duo..." Sister Helen took in the look, the clenched fists that hung loose at his sides and the sadness under the anger in his eyes. She dropped to her knees so they were on the same level and tentatively she rested her fingers lightly on his arms. "What...did they say to you?"

"They said..." he shifted his gaze to look at her, really look at her. For the first time seeing the understanding and love that he'd missed. She was upset, not just with him. For him. "They said I smelled like a sewer."

Then he was in her arms. He wasn't quite sure when or how it happened just that she was holding him tightly. She was smiling. He could feel it. She held him like that for a moment before speaking. "See, you're not smelly at all."

"Really?" He couldn't keep the hope from his voice. He wanted to believe it. More than anything.

"/Really/." Her voice held conviction. The same quiet strength of righteous that she had when she spoke of god and loving one another. "So no matter what people say, you just ignore them."

He smiled. She had not given up hope on him yet. Maybe if she could believe in him he could believe in himself. "Okay." It as a single word. Simple in its context and yet to Duo it was a promise. A committment to live his life the way he believed no matter what anyone else said or thought about him.


End file.
